greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Erica Hahn
Erica Hahn es una cirujana cardiotorácica que trabajó brevemente en el hospital Seattle Grace y tuvo una relación con la residente Callie Torres. Asistió a la escuela de medicina Johns Hopkins, donde comenzó una feroz rivalidad con Preston Burke. Historia Vida temprana Cuando Erica era una niña, sufría dolores de cabeza continuos, fue al médico y le dijeron que necesitaba anteojos. No tenía ningún sentido para ella sino hasta el viaje de regreso a casa; ella gritó porque las gotas verdes que había estado viendo toda su vida eran realmente hojas, y ni siquiera sabía que existían. Lucha sobre el corazón del donante Cuando Denny Duquette necesitaba un trasplante de corazón, Burke y Alex llegaron al hospital Seattle Presbyterian, donde habían dos donantes, pero el donante que tenían previsto falleció y recurrieron al donante de Erica, tratando de conseguir el corazón para Denny. Cuando Burke llamó a Izzie para ver si Denny estaba en el primer lugar de la lista de trasplantes, Izzie mintió y dijo que estaba empeorando, pero necesitaba los laboratorios para demostrarlo y cortó el cable LVAD de Denny para cumplir su objetivo. 17 Seconds, 2x15 Cuando Burke recibió un disparo, Erica fue al Seattle Grace en reemplazo a él para realizar el procedimiento de trasplante de corazón de Denny.Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response, 2x26 Cirugía de Harold O'Malley Harold O'Malley tenía una válvula aórtica con fugas, y George originalmente quería que Burke realizara el procedimiento, ya que pensaba que él era el mejor. Staring at the Sun, 3x08 Sin embargo, después de sospechar del temblor de la mano de Burke, quiso que Erica hiciera el procedimiento. A pesar de esto, sus padres decidieron que Burke hiciera el procedimiento.From a Whisper to a Scream, 3x09 Transferencia al Seattle Grace Erica regresó a Seattle Grace una vez más para realizar un trasplante de corazón en un padre con el corazón de su hija muerta, ya que Burke no estaba disponible para hacerlo. Después de realizar el trasplante de corazón, ella acusó a Cristina de haber entorpecido su camino a la cima. Cristina, en cambio, llamó a Erica poco profesional e inapropiada. Erica sonrió y luego reveló que había accedido a convertirse en la nueva jefa de cirugía cardiotorácica en el hospital Grace de Seattle.Haunt You Every Day, 4x05 En su primer día, Erica adquirió el apodo de "la nueva Burke" y conoció al apuesto dúo de Derek y Mark, quienes habían planeado una velada de caballeros con el jefe. Cuando su paciente, que resultó ser alérgico a la anestesia general, requirió una cirugía de riesgo a corazón abierto, Richard la llamó para charlar sobre la cirugía que Cristina había sugerido para evitar la alergia del paciente. Hahn descubrió que las otras asistencias masculinas no tenían que hacer esto antes de una cirugía arriesgada y llamó a Richard por ser sexista, incluyendo el hecho de que las mujeres no fueron invitadas a su noche de caballeros. Se fue para ir a preparar la cirugía y negó a Cristina la oportunidad de asistirle, eligiendo a Izzie por encima de ella. La cirugía salió bien y Erica se unió a los tres hombres que asistieron a la velada de caballeros, a la que Richard finalmente la había invitado. Kung Fu Fighting, 4x06 Después de algún tiempo en el hospital, Erica cambió su horario para no tener a Cristina en su servicio y quitó a Meredith del servicio de Mark. Tomó el caso de una mujer que Cristina salvó en la sala de emergencias, y luego sacó a Cristina del caso para que Meredith pudiera operar con ella. Tomó el quirófano de Mark para hacer la cirugía. Sin el conocimiento de Erica, su comportamiento confiado y su habilidad quirúrgica y sutileza despertaron el interés de Mark. Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction, 4x07 Cristina siguió intentando impresionar a Erica, pero ella solo se enfadó más con los intentos desesperados de Cristina y tomó un gusto por Izzie. Por necesidad, hizo una página a Cristina una vez para obtener escaneos. A lo largo del día, notó toda la atención que Mark tenía por su apariencia, pero Erica permaneció desinteresada. Forever Young, 4x08 El día del accidente de la ambulancia, Hahn tuvo un día ocupado dividiendo su tiempo entre su paciente y un paramédico herido. Ella felizmente dejó a Cristina fuera de su servicio por la petición de Bailey y la reemplazó con Izzie. Erica se encontró con Mark, quien siguió coqueteando con ella y le pidió que se reuniera para tomar una copa, pero preferió concentrarse en el paciente e ignorar sus movimientos. Crash Into Me, Part 1, 4x09 Debido a estar ocupada, Erica no pudo comprobar los injertos de uno de sus pacientes, lo que resultó en una complicación. Erica realmente se superó y Mark comentó que ella era tan cruel con ella misma como con los demás. Mientras trataba de arreglar la complicación, Erica siguió recordándose a sí misma que su paciente tenía cuatro hijos e hizo todo lo posible, logrando salvarlo. Al final del día, ella se sentó con Callie y Mark y pidió que tomaran esa bebida juntos después de todo. Callie se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un amigo y se unió a ellos. A Erica no le importó que Mark estuviera coqueteando con ella, y se fueron del bar de Joe. Crash Into Me, Part 2, 4x10 Envolvimiento romántico con Callie Esa noche despertó una amistad entre Erica y Callie. Se divirtieron y Erica superó a Callie y la venció jugando dardos, lo que les hizo estar de acuerdo con llamarse por su primer nombre. Se unieron por lo general no ser una persona de personas, pero Erica se resintió hacia Mark cuando trató de coquetear con ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, al final del día, se encontró con él y le reveló que era demasiado guapo. Luego ella y Callie se marcharon juntas para ir a beber al bar de Joe. Lay Your Hands on Me, 4x11 Salieron juntas varias veces después de eso, construyendo una verdadera amistad. Una vez llegó tan tarde que llegaron al hospital la mañana siguiente directamente desde el bar. Erica estaba operando a una paciente y Cristina había entregado sus actualizaciones cada hora a otra, mientras Cristina intentaba ganar un concurso quirúrgico. Hahn le ofreció observar cómo ella colocaba una nueva válvula y Cristina abandonó el concurso a favor de su educación. Aquella noche, Cristina regresó a casa a Callie y Erica bebiendo en su apartamento. Cristina mencionó que estaba honrada de que Hahn la visitara, pero Hahn dejó claro que estaba molestando la conversación, haciendo que Cristina se escondiera en su dormitorio. Where the Wild Things Are, 4x12 Su amor se disparó en un ascensor, cuando Hahn besó a Callie después de intentar demostrar que Mark se sentiría intimidado por su relación en la cama. Salida Erica y Callie discutieron sobre qué hacer con Izzie Stevens después de que Erica descubriera que Izzie le robó el corazón a uno de sus pacientes en el hospital Seattle Presbyterian. Quería informar a Izzie, pero Callie estaba en contra. Erica salió del estacionamiento del hospital y dejó su trabajo abruptamente. Rise Up, 5x07 Personalidad Erica Hahn se presenta como una mujer confiada y muy profesional, centrada generalmente en su trabajo y no asustada al hablar cuando piensa que está en lo correcto. Relaciones Amorosas Callie Torres Cuando la Dra. Hahn ocupó un puesto permanente en el hospital Seattle Grace, una de las primeras cosas que le dijo a Cristina fue "salir con hombres" (creyendo que Cristina se adelantó durmiendo con sus superiores). Mark Sloan continuamente coqueteaba con ella, pero a pesar de que eran amigos, ella insistió en que él solo la quería porque no podía tenerla, aunque admitió que podría haber tenido una oportunidad si no trabajaban juntos. Después de hacerse amiga de Callie Torres y de conseguir implicarse más personalmente entre ambas, los espectadores sospecharon un poco más de su relación. Addison Montgomery planta la semilla en la cabeza de Callie que las dos pueden ser amantes, pero cuando se enfrentan, los dos se ríen, aunque la idea persiste. Siguiendo las sugerencias persistentes de Mark Sloan de comenzar un trío, Erica le pregunta a Mark si la idea de ella y Callie en una relación sería intimidante para él, y la besa en el ascensor para demostrarlo. Callie, en conflicto, no puede sacar a Erica de su cabeza, y ambas finalmente confrontan sus sentimientos e inquietudes sobre el "nuevo territorio", y empiezan a salir. Aunque ambas comparten sentimientos el uno para el otro, Callie y Erica reaccionan a la floreciente relación de diferentes maneras. Mientras Callie no está segura de lo que la relación significa para ella y su sexualidad (aún disfrutando de su vida sexual con los hombres), después de pasar unas cuantas noches con Callie, Erica se da cuenta de que debe ser lesbiana, aunque admite relaciones con hombres en el pasado. Para Callie, la revelación de Erica la pone nerviosa y la envía corriendo a Sloan por sexo, dos veces en un día, donde encuentra la química igual de buena. Aunque la bisexualidad de Callie no es necesariamente un fracaso para cometer, Erica se ve herida por lo que ella ve como "área gris" en la relación donde preferiría tener respuestas directas. Ella afirma que "no puedes ser una especie de lesbiana" y se aleja de Callie y el Seattle Grace, perdiendo a su único aliado personal. Amistades A principios de su tiempo en Seattle Grace, cuando estaba corriendo el rumor de una "noche de caballeros" planeada por el doctor Webber, Erica lo confrontó por la falta de profesionalismo de tal evento, Comparándola con la no tan lejana época de la discriminación racial. Más tarde en la noche, llegó a la fiesta y los venció jugando monopolio. Aunque generalmente era lenta para hacer amigos, Erica se hizo amiga de Callie, viendo en ella una mujer fuerte y solitaria. Casi al mismo tiempo, se hizo amiga de Mark y Addison cuando esta última vino a visitarla (aunque todavía tenía una leve aversión por Mark). Profesionalmente Cristina Yang Ella tuvo una relación áspera con Cristina Yang, negándole constantemente el privilegio de asistirle, y haciéndola luchar su manera de permanecer en el programa de cirugía. Su primer día en Seattle Grace, Erica dejó en claro que la vida personal y profesional serían cosas separadas, diciéndole a Cristina "si tuvieras las chuletas en el quirófano, no tendrías que impresionar en el dormitorio", haciendo referencia a la tendencia de Cristina a tener relaciones con sus antiguos maestros. Esta actitud dura no pasó desapercibida. Miranda Bailey, observando la actitud de Hahn hacia Cristina, le aconsejó que se concentrara en una nueva especialidad quirúrgica (un acto de "psicología inversa" al sugerir que eligiera otra cosa, Cristina estaría más decidida a seguir con la cirugía cardiotorácica y resistir la hostilidad de Hahn). Durante su breve visita, Addison fue testigo de la hostilidad de Hahn y le preguntó por qué estaba tan cerrada a Cristina. Hahn le confesó entonces que Cristina se recordaba a sí misma cuando era más joven. Richard Webber notó esta tendencia de Hahn para cerrar a Cristina, sobre todo después de que Cristina fue capaz de realizar un procedimiento salvavidas sin ayuda a pesar de que Hahn no le había enseñado prácticamente nada. Después de la cirugía, Richard se enfrentó a Erica, diciendo que el trabajo de Cristina en la sala de operaciones debería haberle dado razones para celebrar, ya que demostró que estaba haciendo su trabajo de manera efectiva. Sin embargo, como esto claramente no fue el caso en esta ocasión, respaldó a Cristina e insistió en que si deseaba permanecer en el hospital tendría que mejorar sus métodos de enseñanza y no destruir los espíritus de sus residentes. Como resultado, Erica hizo un esfuerzo por re-evaluar su técnica profesional. Fuera del hospital, Hahn era igualmente hostil a Cristina; mientras que Hahn y Meredith ayudaron a Callie y Cristina a mudarse a su nuevo apartamento, Erica permaneció igualmente de desagradable hacia Cristina. Izzie Stevens A pesar de que originalmente le gustaba, a Erica no le siguió agradando Izzie después de descubrir que ella había sido la raíz de la causa detrás del paciente que estaba perdiendo un importante trasplante de corazón debido a la relación de Izzie con Denny Duquette. La doctora Hahn se indignó por el trato injusto a su paciente, un buen hombre con niños cuya oportunidad de sobrevivir fue quitada. No fue capaz de recuperarse del carácter aparentemente personal de este ataque, al que ni el jefe, ni el hospital, ni Callie se verían a su lado ni venían a su defensa, una de las muchas causas de su eventual ruptura con el hospital. Miranda Bailey Al igual que con Cristina, también mantuvo un duro lazo con Miranda Bailey, negándose a operar al hijo de William George Bailey Jones (el hijo de Miranda) mientras ella estaba en la habitación y llamándola "imbécil" en la compañía de sus internos. Forever Young, 4x08 Bailey fue puesta a cargo de formar un equipo de cirujanos para quitar un leiomiosarcoma abdominal de una muchacha de 10 años, que se había declarado inoperable. La familia aceptó la cirugía solo si Hahn formaba parte del equipo. Desde el principio, fue abrumadoramente negativa, rechazando todas las sugerencias y no tener fe en que la paciente podría sobrevivir. La cirugía tuvo éxito y Miranda le dijo a Hahn que no merecía crédito por el resultado debido a su actitud. Otros residentes En comparación con Cristina e Izzie, quienes expresaron su interés por seguir la cirugía cardiotorácica como su especialidad, la relación de Hahn con otros residentes fue menos clara. Sin embargo, solicitó a Meredith que estuviera a su servicio basándose en la reputación de su madre y en una ocasión para reemplazar a Cristina. Ella parecía estar en términos relativamente estables con George y Alex incluso dándole a este último un elogio durante una cirugía complicada en un bebé que nació con su corazón fuera de su pecho. Piece of My Heart, 4x13 Richard Webber Mientras se respetaban como profesionales, Erica y Richard se enfrentaron de vez en cuando durante su mandato en Seattle Grace. En su primer día como jefe de cirugía cardiotorácica, Richard la llamó por el hecho de que había acordado realizar una cirugía cardíaca despierta en un paciente que era alérgico a la anestesia sin consultarlo primero. Erica se sorprendió por esto y le preguntó si Burke debía hacer lo mismo. Su hostilidad fue informada además por el hecho de que Richard había organizado una "noche de caballeros" con Derek y Mark, que Erica consideraba sexista y comparable a la discriminación racial. Al final, la cirugía continuó y Erica asistió a la velada. Además de Izzie Stevens, Richard Webber fue un catalizador en su abrupta salida de Seattle Grace. Habiendo aprendido que Izzie no fue reportada por el incidente de Denny Duquette, Erica expresó su indignación a Richard, quien se rió con rabia, diciendo que el evento no fue reportado. Se le informó que Izzie había sido castigada y el asunto fue cerrado. Furiosa, Erica salió de la oficina y del hospital poco después de darse cuenta de que nadie la respaldaría en cualquier acción que planease tomar. Carrera Erica es una rival a largo plazo del doctor Preston Burke en el campo de la cirugía cardiotorácica, que se remonta a sus días en la escuela de medicina, donde se graduó de segundo lugar (después de Burke). Fue cirujana cardiotorácica en el hospital Seattle Presbyterian antes de trasladarse al Seattle Grace. Ella y Burke lucharon por un corazón de un donante, que Burke finalmente ganó debido a la falsa información de Izzie sobre la defectuosa condición de Denny, y fue contactada para una consulta sobre el reemplazo de la válvula de Harold O'Malley.thumb|right|250px|Erica abandona el [[Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital|SGH.]] Erica se unió al personal del hospital Grace de Seattle después de realizar un trasplante de corazón a petición del jefe Richard Webber. Como tal, se convirtió en jefe de cirugía cardiotorácica en Seattle Grace y fue apodada "La nueva Burke". Abandonó el hospital tras la revelación de que Izzie nunca fue verdaderamente castigada por lo sucedido con Denny Duquette. Notas y curiosidades *Fue considerada para el premio Harper Avery, pero perdió ante Preston Burke. **Esta es la segunda ocasión que Erica pierde ante Burke; la primera sucedió cuando ambos se graduaron en la escuela de medicina y Burke fue el primero de los dos. *A pesar de su duro enfoque con sus colegas, Erica generalmente tiene una buena manera de tratar a sus pacientes y busca su bienestar en gran medida. *Mientras trabajaba en el hospital Seattle Presbyterian, Erica usaba gorros de cirugía rojos. *El doctor Stewart del Seattle Presbyterian dijo que Erica es la mejor cirujana cardiotorácica que ha tenido. *Ella aclama que nunca ha perdido en una partida de dardos. *Según Cristina, Erica es conocida entre sus compañeros por su técnica de preservación septal, que se emplea al realizar procedimientos de Ross (conocido también por el término técnico autografía pulmonar). Episodios notables Estos episodios son centrados en Erica o de otra manera muy informativos sobre su vida. *Kung Fu Fighting *Rise Up Galería 507EricaHahn.png 414EricaHahn.png 409EricaHahn.png 226EricaHahn.png Citas memorables Erica: Cuando era niña, sufría jaquecas, y acudí al doctor, y me dijo que tenía que usar lentes. No lo entendía, no tenía sentido porque podía ver bien. Me compraron los lentes, me los puse y cuando venía a casa en el auto, de pronto grité... porque las grandes manchas verdes que había visto toda mi vida ¡no eran manchas verdes!. Eran las hojas de los árboles, podía ver las hojas y ni siquiera sabía que me las estaba perdiendo. Ni siquiera sabía que existían y luego... allí estaban. Tú eres los lentes. ---- Erica: Yo no hago amigos fácilmente, soy torpe y mala en la charla y generalmente no me gusta la gente que no conozco. Apariciones Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Doctores